


Coffee? (A Minicat One-Shot)

by Animator2B



Series: Minicat One-Shots [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Minicat - Freeform, wildladd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Tyler: Hey, you want some coffee?





	Coffee? (A Minicat One-Shot)

     The smell of bitter coffee filled my nose as I watched the cream in my caffeinated drink swirl around. It was hypnotizing to watch the abstract shapes form and disappear. So hypnotizing that I didn't even noticed the chair on the opposite side of the table being dragged out. "Mini?" I looked up from my drink to see that Tyler had finally gotten his drink. He wasn't much of a coffee person, so he opted for one of the sweeter drinks on the menu. The white chocolate mocha with whip cream piled high on the top. Though, I usually wouldn't pay attention to what he ordered, it always changed each week. He took a seat, "Are you okay? You seem kinda out of it." It's hard for me to lie to him.  Mostly because he knows me so well that he can tell when I'm lying. And since he's as stubborn as a mule he won't quit pestering me until I tell the truth. Especially if he feels that something's wrong. "I'm just tired. I had a bad dream last night." That was no lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. He raised a brow, "Oh? What about?" His expression portrayed his concern, even with his nose wrinkled up in disgust. He never liked the smell of coffee either and he'd always complain about how the smell gets stuck in his nose. Yet we still come here almost every Friday. I've tried convincing him to go some where else, but he would always insist. Torturing his senses just because I love coffee. "I rather not talk about it right now... Maybe later." Tyler hesitated to answer and I could tell by his tensed shoulders that he was stopping himself from pestering. He wanted to push my buttons and get an answer against his better judgement. He eventually gave a warm smile, "Okay." Then quickly changed the subject, knowing that if he dwelled on it the more he'll start to push, "So, got anything planned for this weekend?" I shook my head, "No, not at the moment."

 

"Oh, then... Do you want to hang out at my place? I've got nothing planned either, well Kino does have to go to the vet on Sunday, but that's about it." I forced a small cheerful smile, "I'd love to." His lips slightly curved down and his brows furrowed. An expression I knew all to well. He had noticed how forced the smile was, and he was a little upset. He forced himself to look out the window to his right and took a sip of his mocha, a little bit of whip cream sticking to his nose. I handed him a napkin I had already grabbed for this moment. He took it and said a small thank you as he wiped his nose. He then went back to sulking and looking out the window. A couple of awkward, silent minutes passed before I muttered, "I'm sorry." Tyler put down his half finished drink and gave me a questioning look. I looked back down, at my untouched cup, "I just... Don't feel like myself today." Questioning turned to concern, "Do you wanna head home and take a nap or something?" I looked back up to see his blue eyes staring at me. Showing how much he loved and cared about me. I shook my head, "No... I just wanna... Go."

"Where to?" I shrugged. He pushed his chair back and stood up, "Well, let's get going. I'm sure you'll think of some place." I nodded and stood up. Tyler looked down at my cup. It had gone cold and it was still filled to the brim. He placed a hand on my forehead and joked about how I must be getting sick to try and lighten the mood. It didn't work, but I tried to portray that it did with a small chuckle. With that we exited the coffee shop and headed toward his car. Halfway there I looked up at him, "Is it okay if I drive?" He was a little surprised by the question. I knew he hated when other people drove his car. Hell, even if you happen to look at it the wrong way he'll be upset. That thing is the second most important thing to him. At least, I hope it is. That's way I rarely ask to get in the driver's seat, but when I do it's usually for a good reason. "Sure." He dug out the keys from his pocket and dropped them into my hand, "Just don't use up all the gas." I chuckled, "Well, yeah." I moved around the car and we both got it. I spent a few moments adjusting the seat, since Tyler usually has it set far back because of his height. Then we were off. Aimlessly rolling around the city streets, or at least I made it seem that way. I knew where I was going. I knew exactly how to get there. When I began to drive out of the city I saw Tyler look over at me out of my peripherals. He didn't say anything, though and I kept my focus on the road. With the city growing farther and farther away in the rear view mirror. After twenty minutes I spotted it. An abandoned factory with no other buildings in sight. I pulled to a stop in front of it and shut the car down. I sat back in the seat, feeling exhaustion and guilt overcome me. Tyler placed a hand on my shoulder, "Hey, you all right?" I shook my head, now feeling tears well up in my eyes. My breath became shakey as I tried to hold back the sobs. I can hear Tyler frantically moving around in his seat, most likely trying to embrace me in this small space. Before he could I exited out of the car, taking deep breaths to stop myself from crying. I heard him quickly get out of the car and run around the front of it to get to me.  He grabbed onto me and brought me into a warm hug. I bite on my lip, stopping myself from weeping into his shoulder. He didn't say anything. He just ran a hand through my hair and rubbed my back with the other as I regained my composer. A minute of deep breathing calmed me down, so I pulled away from the hug and sniffled, "Thank you." I softly said. He gave me a reassuring smile, "No problem... But why were you crying?" He wiped a tear off my cheek. "I... C- can we walk for a bit? I need... I-" He silenced me by bringing me into a kiss. It was gentle and tender and I could feel every ounce of love he had to offer. I wanted to burst into tears right then. He pulled away,  "We can walk. You don't have to tell me right now." I sniffled and wiped my eyes, "O- okay." Tyler glanced up at the factory, "I wondered what this place use to be for." I shrugged and looked at the old sign. All the letters were faded or completely gone making it impossible to read, with the exception of a small 'B' at the bottom. Tyler grabbed my hand, "Well, let's get to walking." I nodded and the two of us walked through a destroyed part of the fence that surrounded the restricted area. My body began to quiver with nervousness as we explored, but it wasn't enough for Tyler to notice. An empty warehouse was close by, with it's door wide open.

The door that I opened.

And I couldn't take my eyes off it. My heart pounded against my chest as a voice in my head screamed at me to stop. To turn around and go home. Tyler noticed that I was staring at the warehouse and got curious, "What?"

"Oh, uh. I just would have thought that who ever closed the place would have locked everything up." I bit my tongue, realizing how natural that lie came out. Tyler thought for a moment, "Well, maybe some teens thought it was a good place to do some illegal shit and opened it." I let go of his hand and shrugged. He took a few steps forward, "Only one way to find out." I followed closely behind him, until we got to the entrance.

From there I watched him.

He walked around the place. Stopping in a few spots to look at some shattered glass.

I heard him say something about beer, but I was too distracted to really noticed.

I looked to my left. There was an old machine sitting there.

I don't know what it was used for before, but now it hides things.

There was a perfect gap between the wall and machine that was big enough to hide a baseball bat, yet you couldn't see it from most angles.

I looked back at Tyler, who had his back towards me as he stared up at the hole in the ceiling.

I slid my hand into the gap and grabbed what was hidden.

The thing that I hid there.

I managed to get the object out, without making a sound.

I made my way towards Tyler, adjusting my grip and hoping that he didn't turn around.

I don't want to.

I got within swinging distance.

I don't want to.

I swung the ax above my head. My heart racing, my legs trembling, and my vision being blurred by tears.

 

I don't want to.

I don't want to.

I don't want to.

I don't want to.

I don't want to.

 

I want it to end.

Please, make it end!

 

I brought the ax down and it made a sickening THUD as it dug into Tyler's back. He screamed and fell forward from the force. I yanked the ax out, hearing fabric tear along with blood splashing onto the concrete floor. Tyler stayed on floor, his body shaking from shock. He turned his head and looked up at me, "C- Cra-ig?" His breath was uneven and his eyes were wide with terror. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, "I'm so sorry." I brought the ax up again and swung it back down. Missing the first spot on his upper back, and hitting his left shoulder instead. He cried out in pain, making me wince. I wish I've never heard that. I wish I never heard him scream in agonizing pain. Not now not ever. I pulled out the ax, making more blood spew onto the floor. "Mini! Why are doing this?!" His eyes began to water. "I want this loop to end!" I screamed out. "I don't want to keep reliving this Friday over and over again! I don't want to see you die anymore!" My bottom lip quivered as I remembered all different ways I seen him die.

 

His guts strewed across the road.

His brains splattered all over the wall.

His charred corpse.

Flayed. Decapitated. Skewered. Squashed. Torn limb from limb. Blown to fucking pieces!

 

No more.

Please... No more.

 

I've tried so many things to get out of this loop. So many. In my previous attempt... I killed myself. I killed myself to stop it, but it's still going!

 

This is the last thing.

The last thing I haven't done.

 

"Mini-" He was trying his best to sound calm, but he was failing, "What are you talking- a- about?" He pushed himself up onto his elbows and was slowly starting to get up. I quickly lifted the ax again and struck the same spot on his shoulder. This time I heard a bone snap under the force. He wailed and fell back down to the floor, it must have hurt like Hell. I yanked on the ax, only to realize that it had sunken into the bone. It had broken the bone, not snapped it, and made the crack it was stuck in. I yanked again, the ax refusing to move, and Tyler being reduced to tears and sobs. Guilt clung to my heart. I've never seen him cry before. I've seen him tear up, but never to the heavy hiccuping sobs he was making now. He turned his head and looked at me, his eyes showing just how betrayed he felt. My muscles quivered as I yanked again. It moved slightly, scrapping against the bone and tearing the muscles and skin. One more strong yank and it was free, making a wet squelch sound as all the muscle tendons moved with the ax. Tyler whimpered in pain. He began to weakly crawl away using his only functioning arm, blood profusely spewing out of his shoulder. I must've hit an artery. I sniffled and dropped the ax. The guilt becoming too much. I followed him, being careful when stepping through the puddle of blood. He stopped not too far away, his breathing becoming shallow. As I got closer I noticed how pale he was. I got on my knees, right next to him, "I'm so sorry Tyler." His dull blue eyes moved ever so slightly. The bleeding was slowing down. I moved a few locks of his hair, "I love you... I really do. I didn't want to do this." A soft sob hiccuped out of me. His lips moved like he wanted to speak, but he didn't have the energy. I leaned down and planted a small kiss on his cheek. I then moved to a dark corner and watched. Watched as his breathing slowed to a stop. Once it did the tears began to pour down my face. Soaking my cheeks and making my eyes burn. I cried out in sorrow. Screaming until my voice gave out... And I eventually cried myself to sleep.

\-----

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

 

I groaned and forced my eyes open. I sniffled and noticed that my pillow was wet from tears. My eyes felt dry, my throat was scratchy, and I had a headache. I looked over at my nightstand, where my phone was. The screen was lit up and I could see that I had gotten a text. I swallowed dryly.

I picked up my phone and slowly got to the new message.

The phone dropped to the floor after I read the text.

 

Tyler: Hey, you want some coffee?


End file.
